1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to headgear, and more particularly, to a cap having a full fitting adjustment band.
2. Description of the Background Art
To accommodate the numerous head sizes of wearers, caps are typically individually sized or are otherwise adjustable to suit a particular individual's sizing needs. Individually sized caps are constructed based on universally adopted size standards, which are based on head circumference measurement. Although individually sized caps generally provide the wearer a comfortable fit and a tailor-made appearance, they are quite expensive due to the high cost of manufacture and of logistically maintaining a large inventory of a variety of different sizes.
To avoid problems associated with individually sized caps, adjustment mechanisms or devices have been incorporated into the cap. Known adjustment mechanisms or devices include an elastic band circumferentially disposed around the base of the crown portion, or an elastic band around the rear of the crown portion beneath the fabric of the crown portion. Although the elastic band provides for a secure fit for the wearer around the base of the crown portion, sections of the crown portion above the base tend to gather and bunch up, especially when the cap is worn on a relative small head. The lack of an opening or cutout on the rear end of such caps causes an even more pronounced deformation of the crown portion.
To alleviate the problem of the crown portion gathering and bunching up, caps incorporate a cutout or opening at the rear end of the crown portion. The cutout or opening thereby allows for drawing both the left and right halves of the crown portion together, as well as disposes of some fabric on the crown portion that may be subject to gather or bunch up above the opening, especially when the cap is worn on a small head. An adjustment strap is suspended around the rear of the crown portion and across the cutout or opening. The adjustment strap may incorporate a plurality of studs protruding from one strap and a plurality of holes in the other strap which are sized for positive engagement with the studs for size adjustment. The adjustment strap may otherwise incorporate hook and loop or hook and pile fasteners, typically known as VELCRO.TM., which are disposed on the strap surfaces for size adjustment. Numerous other types of mechanisms have been implemented for size adjustment. Inherent in the nature of the cutout or opening, however, it allows for hair to protrude through the cutout or opening in space between its border and the upper edge of the adjustment strap. This results in an unsightly appearance and uncomfortable feel for the wearer. The crown portion also has a tendency to gather or bunch up adjacent the apex of the cutout or opening, especially when the adjustment straps are drawn closely together. Moreover, since the crown portion of adjustable caps must typically be sized to fit heads in the larger sizes, this results in an undesirable appearance for wearers in the smaller size ranges.
Accordingly, there is a need for a cap that provides a fitted appearance and feel without the problems commonly associated with either sized or adjustable caps. The present invention satisfies this need, as well as others, and generally overcomes the problems found in the background art.